oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Stronghold of Security
The Stronghold of Security, launched on July 4, 2006, is a new dungeon area for training combat, with connecting doors that require correct answers to security related questions. The area immediately before the door is protected by another gate, so the player is protected from monsters while answering. It is located in the middle of the Barbarian Village, and was the first major update open to free-to-play players since the upgrade to RuneScape 2. Doors The doors are styled to match each level, and there are a pair of doors similar to an airlock between areas. The door leading out of an area is passed through automatically, though it is possible to be hit while apparently having already passed through, dying inside the "safe" zone between the doors. The door into the next area may ask a question, or may grant immediate passage. At the start of each level is a portal leading to the reward and ladder room, granting quick access to players who have already negotiated the level, or who have sufficient combat level to be allowed immediate passage. Levels There are four levels, each one tougher than the last. Each level contains an entrance / exit point at the beginning and a portal to access the next level if re-entering after completing a level. The portal leads directly to the treasure room of the current level. There are some general monsters, plus others specific to the level. At the end of the level, there is a reward, typically coins and an emote, and exits to deeper levels, or back toward the surface. However, in order to claim the rewards on any level, players need to have password recovery questions set. Vault of War (1st level) Occupied by level 5, 11, 13, 16 and 25 Goblins, level 1 Rats, level 12 and 27 minotaurs and level 11 and 14 wolves. This is the only level which is a Multi-combat area. The monsters in this level are not particularly challenging. An excellent level for ranger training, as the Minotaurs drop copious quantities of iron arrows and the fences are an excellent safe spot. The Minotaurs may drop a right skull half and also drop noted bulk items, including rune essence, copper and tin ores. *Reward: 2000 coins and the "Flap" emote. Catacomb of Famine (2nd level) A shock compared to the previous level, apparently devoid of any safe spots other than unoccupied corridors and between door spaces. Even the giant rats are level 26 here. It is sometimes possible to trap a monster on corners. There are also Zombies on this level, some of them are level 30, a few are level 44. The Flesh crawlers may drop the Bottom of Sceptre piece for the skull sceptre, but often drop more valuble items or nothing at all. *Reward: 3000 coins and the "Slap head" emote. Pit of Pestilence (3rd level) This level is infested with giant spiders and catablepons. The catablepons may drop a sceptre piece, but are tough opponents for lower levels, doing damage at an alarming rate. They also appear to have a high magic defence. It is difficult to find an ideal strategy, as they use magic to weaken, but have a melee attack. There are a few limited safe spots that tend to be usable only when they have become tolerant. *Reward: 5000 coins and the "Idea" emote. Full healing and stat restore. You actually have to set recovery questions to claim the reward. Sepulchre of Death (4th level) The monsters here are all "undead", and are highly susceptible to the "Crumble undead" spell, among other ways of attacking. The main drawback of using the crumble spell is that only members with a slayer staff can autocast it, so managing the spell menu to cast and the inventory to eat requires extreme concentration. Selecting another spell to autocast avoids missing a cast if preoccupied. There are some safe spots which, as in the pestilence level, are usable only when the monsters have given up attacking. The Ankous may drop a sceptre piece. *Reward: Boots in a choice of two styles and the "Stamp" emote. Rewards The intermediate level rewards are coins and an emote. Skull Sceptre The Skull Sceptre can be obtained in four pieces from monster drops. It is inferior in combat stats to a magic staff, but has five charges to teleport back to the Barbarian Village. Only one kind of piece can be found in one level. They are a fairly rare drop, and can be obtained from Minotaurs on the first level, Flesh crawlers on the second, Catablepons on the third, and Ankous on the fourth. To make it, you add the two skull pieces together, the two handle pieces together, and the handle and the skull together. Boots The two styles, fancy or fighting, may be obtained, exchanged, or replaced if lost, from the Cradle of Life at the end of the fourth level, reachable by portal and ladder once all levels are completed. There is no difference in statistics, though the fancy ones attract more attention. The stats: If the alternative source is correct, then these boots are equivalent to bronze, but available to free players as well as members. Music Unlocked *Dogs of War- Vault of War *Food for Thought- Catacomb of Famine *Malady- Pit of Pestilence *Dance of Death- Sepulchre of Death External links * Runescape Knowledgebase guide, including maps of each level Category:Dungeons